Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/February 2010
for February 2010 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Knarrow02). Nominated by (The Flash). * Support: A nice, high-quality, humorous pic. There's some great primary colors blended in with some bright ones that let it pop, and the character designs are spot on—I particularly like the toe effect on the Yeti. The Flash {talk} 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I like it, very bright and colorful :D rose * Support: It is very nice and good image. It truly deserves being the next picture of the month, and because we still in winter. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I like the picture because 1, it is my favorite episode and 2, it is great with the way they can just put a yeti in a bathtub! --AgentP 22:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Support It is very funny and good quality. User:Jertyuiop * Oppose It's A Complete Rip-Off of the monkey shower thing? why not nominate that? They pretty much the same -- 17:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC). :*That is not a justifiable reason for opposition. "Rip-off" is a useless argument and if you're going to oppose it please come up with a better reason. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 19:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well then, I think it is too boring and pointless. -- 23:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Once more, that's an invalid argument. Only oppose on quality, not if you don't like what's happening in the pic (unless that in turn reflects its picture/clarity quality). The Flash {talk} 20:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Response to The Flash from : I find this photo to use the same colors way to much the blue the green the brightest thing in it in my opinoion is either the kids or the toilet that is cut off. BTW I don't want this to be in bold so you say this is yelling I am not yelling. 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, that's a better argument; I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to maintain order and stability. And I've unbolded it for you as you seem to desire that, right? The Flash {talk} 16:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Lovely, bright colours and great quality and quite humorous! I loved the episode and I like how they replaced the monkey with the yeti! --Cherrim 08:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Ditto Cherrim. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: What happened to the monkey??? :*People, please stop opposing this because you like the "monkey in shower" thing better. It's not a solid argument and if it continues I'm just going to strike the opposition. Also, please start signing your posts, it just makes this page more unorganized. The Flash {talk} 16:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Umm, the color usage seems repetitive. Like the greens and blues. It doesn't have more of a variety of colors like the other two. 20:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Picture was originally a PNG file uploaded by Knarrow02 and the voting was for that version. It was replaced by the picture shown above in May 2012. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ''Result: 7 support, 3 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.'' ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by (Felinoel). Nominated by (-- 23:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC)). * Support: I like this one it's funny. It's funny. I could've sworn this was in Rocky! -- 23:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose Decent quality, but dull and its not that high of a quality shot. Great quality, but I still lean towards the above. The Flash {talk} 21:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Info: I have uploaded a new version of the picture, taken from the DVD. The color is now much better and brighter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 19:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Support: This one is nice. I like it. * Support: It's a nice image.--'Avatar' Talk 22:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''Very good quality and it is vibrant. I like I like! 20:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Result:' 4 support, 0 oppose, 1 neutral => not featured. ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by (Gabo 200). Nominated by (TheBaljeatle). * Support: if you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. * Oppose Pretty dark and a wee bit raggy. It's a fine screenshot, but pretty low quality. The Flash {talk} 21:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Info: The "raggy" part may be due to the fact that it was originally uploaded as a PNG and I re-uploaded it as a JPG. — RRabbit42 (talk) 19:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::*'Response:' That is probably the reason. The Flash {talk} 19:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Info: The picture that was nominated by TheBaljeatle (File:Playing Watchin and Waitin.jpg) was originally uploaded by him/her and therefore would not qualify for nomination. The picture nomination was changed by SuperFlash and is from the same scene. The credit for who uploaded this picture has been fixed. — RRabbit42 (talk) 19:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose': Dark; also, saving it as a JPEG really diminishes the overall quality; it would be better if it was smoother. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? *'Oppose': Not very good quality. 20:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Amazing, I love it, Im the only one who voted support... *'Info': Just to clarify, the picture that is there right now is the newer ficture that Flash selected. It is not the same one that was originally uploaded by TheBaljeatle. American che and the anonymous user at 98.185.48.50, you may want to reconsider your votes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' Nice picture and good quality.—Pixarmc 01:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''Quality is diminished. I've seen the episode and thought about using this photo, but it needs a more HD shot if this is gonna be it. 20:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Result:' 3 support, 4 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.'' June 25, 2010 update: File:Playing Watchin and Waitin.jpg has been deleted since it was about the same as the nominated picture. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC)